Recent Changes
February 9th, 2020 It's been a while since we've updated this list! There have been ongoing updates/changes to correct and fix issues, however the logging hasn't quite been consistent. Here are some of the latest changes: * Reforging ** 5% Fire Immunity now requires 3 Tanned Hides. * Alchemy ** Ghostoil will now function as an AoE Invisibility Removal Grenade. ** SpiceDust is now functioning. * Skillsets ** All issues should be resolved as it relates to skillsets and their linked skills. If you see any persisting problems, please file a Bug Report. * Misc ** Katar now requires Exotic Weapon Proficiency. ** Dwarven Waraxe requires either Exotic Weapon Proficiency OR Stonecunning (Dwarf Trait). ** Numerous Miscellaneous items (Small/Thin) will stack at greater quantities. ** Numerous Area tweaks/fixes. ** Area Description text has had the color removed due to graphical typos. We'll work on a fix. ** Quarterstaff appearance fixed. January 26th, 2020 * Skillset Note: ** If you are encountering issues entering Stealth due to Hide/MS being pushed to zero. Please ensure your character is rebuilt as soon as possible. * Spells ** Gedlee's Electric Loop should now run a Will Save as expected. * Druid ** Wildshape Form 6 is no longer a Scarecrow. ** Lion Form adjusted to another model (smaller size) ** Wildshape will now increment properly upon level-up. ** Animalshape will no longer be removed when reaching level 6. * Reforging ** Reinforcing Leather Tome will now grant +5% Fire Immunity Reforge at Crafting Level 7. * Alchemy ** Glibtongue Tonic has been fixed. * Smelting ** The smelting process has been tweaked slightly and categorized when first using the system. Please report any script errors you encounter. ** Silver Nuggets now smelt into Silver Powder ** Arandur Herald Ring should now smelt into Arandur * Misc ** Use of a semi-colon to speak through animal companion should now be functioning. ** Animal Companions feed-timer should now function. (no, seriously...it should now work...) January 22nd, 2020 * Skillsets are now Live!: ** Details: Skills ** Requesting a Rebuild: *** Use the Dungeon Master request ticket on Discord. *** The only acceptable rebuild options are to change your skill allocation. Nothing else. *** We'll be cross-referencing the builds each evening that take place and ensure everything matches. Please, only modify skills. *** Please allow up to 7 days for the rebuild to occur. During this time your character is still completely valid '''and the only handicap is that you may be missing out on a few skills. Please be patient as the DM team works through rebuilds. *** Anything else you'd like to adjust should be requested via our standard process. * Bardic Knowledge: ** Corrected to now provide +1 per Bard Level in each Knowledge. (Only functions if you ALREADY have at least one point in the skill.) * Animal Companion: ** Feeding an Animal Companion should now be possible every 30 minutes. * Misc ** Corrected an area with Loadscreens appearing dis-proportioned. (Thanks Symphony!) ** A fix went in to correct Skill Focuses in custom skills, however it does not appear to be functioning on the Live Server. We'll work to correct this. ''General Note:'' Although we try to internally test additions to the server, we do not have a funded QA team. So please notify us of bugs using the ticketing system on Discord. January 19th, 2020 * Two Weapon Defense should no longer experience stacking issues with the AC granted. * Enchanting ** Disenchanting now requires 50gp per Item Tier. *** Item Tiers are what determine the quality of disenchant materials. Many dungeons have been updated to now grant updated Item Affix Tiers. ** Enchanting now requires 100gp per Enchant Level. * Scavenging ** Scavenging and Ore will now grant varied quantities of items based on whether the harvester in is a party. * XP ** XP Pools can now gather significantly more XP over the course of time. ** Daily XP Pools granted have been increased. January 14th, 2020 * Professions: ** We are extremely enthusiastic with how players have embraced the Profession System. One of the challenges we encountered is the level-range being seen by some players and how it corresponds to the current PC level-range. The Professions are a 1-15 range, and in some cases players are around level 10. ** Due to this, we are going to cap advancement similar to PC levels. As of now, the Cap on CXP will be at the 28000 (Level 10). *** Additionally Enchants and Reforge affixes are available levels 1-9. ** Why: This is to ensure that we do not see further inflation of affixes before we get to the appropriate levels to field such affixes. It should be a natural progression as the server moves, and we underestimated the lengths that players would go to grind professions. We apologize for any inconvenience this causes in the short-term future. * Reforging ** "Plagueward: Lesson from Scardale, by Brother Hanovir" now properly allows both Resist Poison and Resist Disease. ** +2 DMG (Piercing/Bludgeoning/Slashing) Fixed. * Enchanting ** Fire Resist +2 should now be listed properly and apply to appropriate items. * Monk ** An experimental version of Intuitive Strike is now running on Live. This functioned in closed-testing on a Dev client, however Live testing usually finds more bugs. Please report this if you find an issue. * Misc ** Languages appear to be functioning properly now. ** Cocoons in the Ettercap and Spider dungeons have been fixed. SOME (NOT ALL) KNOWN ISSUES: * Double Scimitar Weapon Focus is missing. * Two Weapon Defense is applying an unstackable AC value. * Animal Companion is only allowing one 'feeding' per reset. * Intermediate Crafting (Smelting) can cause "Too Many Instruction" Errors. * Wildshape Temp HP Bug. * Some Items are unable to be altered at the Tailor. January 11th, 2020 * Reforging ** Shortspear should now be reforgeable. * Alchemy ** Priest's Bullets should now craft in amounts of 10. ** Witch's Sense fixed. * Misc ** Springwind Inn will now generate keys. ** RPXP Enhancements have been made. ** Hundreds of Loot enhancements have been made. (Items, rates, etc) ** Over 50 Area Updates January 2nd, 2020 The following spells have received a 25% Damage boost (rounded up) when used against Non-Players. * Acid Fog * Acid Splash * Bigbys Clenched Fist * Blade Barrier * Bombardment * Burning Hands * Call Lightning * Chain Lightning * Cloudkill * Combust * Cone of Cold * Delayed Blast Fireball * Destruction * Earthquake * Electric Jolt * Evards Black Tentacles * Finger of Death * Fire Storm * Fireball * Firebrand * Flame Arrow * Flame Lash * Flame Strike * Flare * Gedlees Electric Loop * Glyph of Warding * Hammer of the Gods * Harm * Horizikauls Boom * Horrid Wilting * Ice Storm * Incendiary Cloud * Inferno * Inflict Critical Wounds * Inflict Light Wounds * Inflict Minor Wounds * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Inflict Serious Wounds * Lightning Bolt * Magic Missile * Melfs Acid Arrow * Mestils Acid Breath * Meteor Swarm * Negative Energy Burst * Negative Energy Ray * Phantasmal Killer * Quillfire * Ray of Frost * Scintillating Sphere * Searing Light * Slay Living * Sound Burst * Sunbeam * Sunburst * Vampiric Touch * Wall of Fire * Weird * Wounding Whispers December 31st, 2019 * Two Weapon Defense should now activate and deactivate as advertised. * Tumble / Hvy Armor / Tower Shield should now function as expected. * Dire Mace will now function with Two Weapon Defense * Springwind Inn Innkeeper should now offer keys. * While dying, creatures will no longer continue attacking a PC in occasional circumstances. * Numerous Wiki Updates * Enchanting explanation in the Crafting options corrected. * Reforging ** Death Armor affix will now properly apply. * Spells ** Aid has been updated to work properly. ** Mage Armor Duration verified working. ** Shield of Faith Duration verified working. ** Animal Shape now defaults to the Black Cat shape if a shape has not previously been selected. ** Smite Evil should now be functioning. December 22nd, 2019 Note: Many of these have been fixed on an ongoing basis, however for transparency, they are listed here: * All CEP Weapons should now have their respective feats. * Mancatcher Grenade now functions. * Web Spells will no longer permanently reduce Dexterity. * Alchemy ** Kindling Rope recipe fixed. ** Quartz Crystal Powder recipe fixed. ** Sannish recipe fixed. ** Alchemy products can no longer be sold to NPCs. -- This was never an intended portion of the professions. We are currently examining some of the higher priced ingredients for recipes to ensure it is still worthwhile to craft. ** Alchemy products will no longer be created as unidentified. * Enchanting ** Corrected some system logic. ** Scrolls will now be removed as expected when using them to craft. * Reforging ** Reforging Save vs Fear will now properly give the affix. ** Reforging should now work on Gauntlets. * Crafting ** Adamantine Nuggets can now properly be smelted into Powder. * Languages ** Fixed an issue with misfiring whispers when speaking in another language. * Paladin ** Smite Evil will now increment properly. December 10th, 2019 * Server has been updated to 8193.3 (Players are not required to update to this build to access the server). * Alchemy Corrected the following recipes (The recipe listed at the Alchemy table is accurate): ** Oil Slick ** Quartz crystal powder * Commands ** !roll should no longer kick players out of Stealth ** !help command corrected * Loot ** Ammunition Items will now drop in varied amounts. (more than 1) ** Items should no longer provide Cantrips for Rangers * Misc ** CEP Weapon Feats are now active. December 7th, 2019 * Enchanting ** Fixed a Bug related to repeating Enchants to Learn. * Alchemy ** Verified Oil Durations are all consistent (5 minutes) ** Alchemist's Tonic has been fixed. * Smelting ** Arandur, Adamantine and Mithral with old versions can now be smelted. (If you experience a situation where you cannot stack two sets of Arandur, or Adamantine, or Mithral, please submit a ticket.) * Scavenging ** Corrected some code logic to ensure that the number of ore spawned in a node is accurate. * Area ** Captain's Cabin should now offer keys and rooms should be locked. * Spells ** Keen now functions if a Ranged Weapon is equipped. ** Magic Weapon now applies properly to ranged weapons/ammunition. * Feats ** Expertise has been corrected and is now functioning appropriately. ** In certain cases, the AC from Expertise would double-apply. This has been corrected. ** Two Weapon Defense is now functioning as expected. *** Double-Weapons will receive the +2 AC Bonus as well ** Rogues no longer receive Evasion early. * Misc ** Bedrolls will no longer spawn OnClientEnter if you are missing one. Instead it will load it only at character creation. ** Heavy Mace crit-rate fixed. ** Priest in Trademeet has been updated to properly case Raise Dead on downed players. ((NOTE: The PC must now be set at the feet of the NPC.)) ** Corrected a DM command. ** Fixed an issue where, in rare cases, a player would be marked for Rest cancellation incorrectly. * Added Fixes ** Neutralize Poison potion now functions. ** Mancatcher Grenade fixed. ** Cure Minor Wounds Enchant now properly applies Cure Minor ** Heal Kits are no longer dispellable. December 5th, 2019 -- Major Version Update * We are now live with version 8193! * Steam, GoG and Beamdog Client should all be offering Client updates. ** Players are required to update in order to access TDN. * ''Known Issue:'' ** (Larger impact to players who have played since Beta) -- The new version of NWN provides players the ability to wipe old nwsync data that is no longer used. Although this is great for storage! It might be a fairly lengthy process. If you find that your NWSync's "clean-up" is going to take quite a while, you can rename your nwsync folder to something else (in case something goes wrong), create a NEW folder named "nwsync" (w/o quotes), and redownload the 16gb worth of content. December 2nd, 2019 * Enchanting Trainers should now offer additional enchants. Gold requirements to learn enchants scales based on the level of the Enchant. (75gp*level) * Scavenging Ore Nodes will now drop on average 3 per node (up from 2). * Some DM-Specific commands have been added. * Corrected issues with Expertise/Power Attack not updating properly. * Feeding a Companion should now be possible more than once/day. (30 minute timer). * Double-bladed sword at Starter Merchant update. (Bag removed) * Bless Weapon fixed. * Instructions for the !roll command have been corrected to reflect "!r" instead of "/r". * Players should no longer remain in stealth when bleeding out. * Loot Due to the Expertise change, gold quantities have been slightly increased. December 1st, 2019 * Power Attack Modifications: ** Power Attack now grants -3 AB / +3 Dmg (1handed Weapons) ** Power Attack now grants -3 AB / +6 Dmg (2handed Weapons) ** Imp Power Attack now grants -6 AB / +6 Dmg (1handed Weapons) ** Imp Power Attack now grants -6 AB / +12 Dmg (2handed Weapons) *** Due to the way that NWN processes this. You may see a reduction or increase to "Bludgeoning Damage". This is intended. * Expertise Modifications: ** Expertise now grants -3 AB / +3 AC ** Imp Expertise now grants -6 AB / +6 AC * Several Language Vendor bugs have been fixed. * Priestess of Waukeen is confirmed to be selling the correct Holy Water used for Crafting. * Crossbow Damage values have been corrected. November 30th, 2019 * When casting Magic Weapon on a player with a Ranged Weapon and Ammunition equipped, +1 AB will be added to the Ranged Weapon, and +1 Magical Damage will be added to the ammunition. * The script related to Creatures returning to 'life' has been adjusted. * Bane Oil: Undead (all versions) now grants Divine Damage to match the damage Holy Water causes. * Unstuck Tool can now be used on friendly PC's. * Adjusted Animal Shape Wolf 3 to be not a giant beast. * Alchemy Trainer in Murann will now teach Alchemy. November 24th, 2019 * RPXP now factors properly for all players. * Resizer NPC should calculate mins and maxs correctly. * Blooded Background now available at Background Vendor. ** If you've previously selected this background and it did not work, please send a message to Aschent_. * Removed instances where an Enchant could be applied twice to an item. * Scavenging An issue where an Ore Node would read as "Picked through" incorrectly has been fixed. * Alchemy Priest's Bullets should now create the proper quantity. * Reforging Murann Reforging station should work more reliably. * Reforging If a Reforge already exists on an item, Players will no longer lose their materials. * Reforging Hide/MS Reforges do not function on armor. (This was a reported bug however is working as intended.) * Enchanting Fixed the issue related to Enchants showing up multiple times in the dialog. * Enchanting Items with affixes that cannot be disenchanted are intended. These are often items that are not magical in nature. * Enchanting Magical ammunition is not able to be disenchanted. (This is intended.) * Commands !removemagic should no longer remove Negative effects. * AmbiDex/TWF should no longer be auto-given to Rangers. * Fixed some Dialog related to the Player Inspection Tool. * Fixed an issue with Springwind Inn Rooms. * If Magic Weapon is cast on ammunition (or a player using a Bow), the spell will now grant +1AB to the Bow/Crossbow/Sling, and +1DMG to the Ammunition. * Alchemy Priests will now sell the appropriate Holy Water that can be used with Alchemy recipes. * All Loot tables have had some minor tweaks. * Server Major reconstruction of the Profession Node-Spawning System to help with Lag. Please alert a Dev if you encounter any issues with Herbalism, Scavenging (Scavenges/Ore Nodes). November 20th, 2019 * Alchemy Remove Disease Effect has been corrected. * Crafting Situations where items would not be removed from PC inventory has been corrected. ** Please submit a ticket if you experience this. * Players should no longer see items "disappear" when interacting with a loot placeable. * The "DeletePC" command will now provide adequate experience/starting gear when re-made. * Corrected the Scythe Weapon Focus feat to be available without Exotic Prof. * Crossbow Update: ** Light: 1d10, now weighs 6lbs. ** Heavy: 1d12, now weighs 12lbs. ** Rapid Reload is now granted '''free to all PCs. * Clothing/Weapon Tailor base code has been modified. Players should see fewer (ideally, none!) "Too Many Instruction" errors, additionally, overall performance should improve when used (although testing in a Live environment will need to be seen.) ** Tower Shield inappropriate appearances have been purged. ** Large Shield inappropriate appearance have been purged. ** Small Shield inappropriate appearance have been purged. * Removed a number of internal files related to a fault voiceset that was causing crashes. * Priests should now raise players properly (tested on Live). ** Please submit a ticket if this is not the case. ** Offline resses are still a mixed bag, I'll be looking into them more this upcoming week. November 18th, 2019 * Enchanting Enchanting now requires players to have "learned" the enchant. This was initially a planned part of the process, however during implementation had some issues and we initially pulled it back to ensure it was working. Due to the back and forth, the first crafting level is available free to Enchanters. (Please Note: You are still able to "purchase" the training if you would like the CXP that is granted.) ** https://the-dragons-neck.fandom.com/wiki/Enchanting * Enchanting A bug existed that allowed Enchants to be added to items that were not intended. (For example, Ray of Frost to Helmets). These have been corrected. For a list of Level One Enchants and what they can be applied to, please see the list above. * Enchanting Saves vs Positive are now available again. * Reforging A bug existed that allowed Reforges to be added to items that were not intended. These have been corrected. * Reforging Updated the CXP Increment from 25CXP to 50CXP. * Scavenging Increased Scavenge Node spawn rates by 5%. * Scavenging Increase Ore Node spawn rates by 20%. * Scavenging Increase chance for successful harvest of Ore Node by 10%. * Smelting Fixed the Silver Cup issue. * Alchemy Players can no longer learn a Recipe if they are not at the adequate level. * Alchemy Priest's Bullets should now craft 10 instead of 1. * Crafting ** Numerous issues of items not being removed properly have been adjusted. * Magic Weapon should now target arrows, bolts and bullets if the main weapon equipped uses that type of ammunition. * XP Cap has been increased by 2500xp to provide some additional relief upon death while at cap. * Smite Evil will now be incremented for Paladins at levels 1, 4, 8, 12, 16, 18. * Players logging out should now have their keys removed and returned to the Innkeeper. * Magic Weapon should default to Gloves/Gauntlets if no weapons are equipped. [Note: Bracers are not included]. * Damage Spells will now apply to Double Scimitars and Mauls. * Weapon Focus: Double Scimitar should now properly apply the bonus. * Verification Needed: Priests should now raise online players properly. (Offline players remains a known issue.) ** If this is still bugging, please submit a ticket for reimbursement. * Potion Effect Changes: ** Cure Minor: 4hp ** Cure Light: (Average 8) ** Cure Moderate: (Average 16) ** Cure Serious: (Average 24) ** Cure Critical: (Average 34) * Healing Spell Effect Changes: ** Cure Light: 1d10+1/Level 5 ** Cure Moderate: 2d10+1/Level 10 ** Cure Serious: 3d10+1/Level 15 ** Cure Critical: 4d10+1/Level 20 * Trauma Kit Effect Change: ** Now 1d6 + Heal Skill / 2 over 10 Rounds November 16th, 2019 * NPC Dialog should be Private now. * Gold drops in dungeons have been increased. * Boss Loot now has a greater chance to spawn a large sum of gold. * Corrected numerous issues with items not removing during crafting: ** Gold Floral Brooch ** Brask Flower ** Quartz Crystal ** Spell Scrolls * Fishing should now be functioning across the server (REMINDER: Using the Fishing Pole is no longer necessary. In a future update we will remove and swap out your fishing pole with one that does not have an On-Use. (To Fish: Click on the Placeable marked as a Fishing location.) * Added some additional measures to combat lag when the server has been up a longer amount of time. * Enchanting Corrected the issue with Cure Light wounds being applied instead of Cure Minor. * Trademeet Adventurer's Registrar Tent should function again. * Reforging Reforging an Item now properly provides CXP. * Herbalism Bloodstaunch Herbs in Amn now spawn 9% more often. Upcoming/Not Yet Implemented: * Improvements to Potion & Spell Healing Amounts ** Potions: *** Cure Minor: 4hp *** Cure Light: 4+2d4 *** Cure Moderate: 12+2d4 *** Cure Serious: 20+2d4 *** Cure Critical: 28+2d6 ** Spells: *** Cure Light: 1d10+1/Level 5 *** Cure Moderate: 2d10+1/Level 10 *** Cure Serious: 3d10+1/Level 15 *** Cure Critical: 4d10+1/Level 20 * We're taking a look at healing values of Trauma Kits and Healing Kits and determining how we can make these more useful and leverage a player's Heal Skill. * Inn Key removal upon Logout. * Enchanter Trainers (and locking of enchants above level 1 unless learned at a Trainer) November 13th, 2019 * Applied Barksin Duration Fix * Summon Creature III no longer summons a hostile doggo. * Summoned Dire Wolves will no longer drop Wolf Pelts. * Registrar's Tent exit fixed. * Springwind Innkeeper Dialog/Merchant corrected. * Numerous Area Updates. November 13th, 2019 * Fixed Barkskin Duration November 10th/November 11th, 2019 * Traps will no longer award XP above the Cap. * Several old items have been removed. * Enchanting Corrected the Barter Skill Bonus glitch. * Reforging/Smelting Silver Powder will now be correctly given when swapping materials. * Alchemy If an Alchemy Book is used when a player has not learned Alchemy, the book will no longer be consumed. * The dialog with the Fugue guardian will now correctly reflect XP/GP drains. * PC Resizer corrected. * The Level 6 Wolf companion has been corrected. November 9th, 2019 * Added a Journal entry to clarify to new players that Forum/Wiki/Discord use is expected. * Applied updated from November 8th. * Disarming traps will no longer give XP above the Level Cap. * Some priest corrections have gone live. We are continuing to monitor/root cause the issues. * Enchanting Corrected a +2/+1 Positive Dmg Enchant to Save Vs Positive, as originally planned. * Alchemy Corrected Vial of Minor Healing Ingredient Requirements. * Alchemy Corrected the "Something went wrong" Error. * Scavenging Failures now reward 2CXP. * Reforging ** Smelting is now done directly with the interaction with the Bellows. Players no longer need to add their items to the Furnace. Functionality should see an overall improvement. ** The Tanner will now swap items with players. ** Please continue reporting errors uncovered while using Reforging. November 8th, 2019 * Updated the Sorcerer wiki article to show new spell charts. * Fish no longer stack. (fixing the value bug) * Paladin Rallying cry and fighter rally are now 1 minute as they should be. November 7th, 2019 * Language merchant has been corrected. * Priests have been updated to properly cast Raise Dead when requested. * When using a Recipe Book that a player already knows, the new item generated will no longer be flagged as Stolen. * Over 20 Alchemy recipes have been updated, of which include: ** Bane Oil: Undead ** Healing Kit +1/+3 ** Priest's Bullets ** Any recipes including Holy Water as an ingredient *** There is a persisting issue with Grenadelike effects (when used). Please be aware that should grenadelike items be crafted, we do not recommend using them until a fix is applied. * Updated Item Affixes to include more than just Diplomacy on a weapon. * Springwind Inn updated. * Updated wording on Enchanting Saves Vs Sonic. November 6th, 2019 * Spiders south of Trademeet will no longer drop Venom Glands each time. * Ore Veins should now be accessible by players. * PCs in violation of the stat rule will now be barred from entry to the world. * Healing Kits were healing more than intended, this has been corrected. * Fugue Guardian now provides more detail as to the XP and GP losses. * Corrected Alarick's dialog * Removed Draconic and Celestial languages from the language merchant * Various missing languages (or non-accessible languages) should now be available. * Scavenging nodes should no longer stack. * Webbed Cocoons south of Trademeet should now provide loot when opened. * Learning Alchemy recipes will now grant CXP. * Adjustments to CXP rates have occurred. * The Cheese Vendor will not yell.... At least, not as often. * An adjustment to the Alchemy code should correct several issues with alchemy recipes. ** Please continue to open tickets for Alchemy-related issues. * Corrected some faction issues for Neutral-faction creatures. * Animal Shape should function as expected now. November 5th, 2019 * Updated healing potions to have more relative averages. November 4th, 2019 * Applied updated from November 2nd and October 30th. * Increased range of Unstuck tool from 5 meters to 8 meters. * Corrections made to Animal Shape dialog, should properly utilize selection. * Corrected some dialog bugs which resulted in conversation options being mixed. ** Please report any findings of additional dialog issues. * Reforging will now grant CXP. * Enchanting will now grant CXP. * Herbalism, Scavenging and Ore nodes should no longer spawn more than one in one location. * Added a process for Merchant Cleanup, this should assist with lag a great deal. * Corrected the jeweler in Murann that was missing an exit. * Corrected Magic Weapon back to 1hour/level. * Corrected an Enchanting option that gave Diplomacy instead of Barter (as was expected). * Several area updates. * Corrected several creatures. * Several Loot Updates * Murann Alchemist will now sell Extraction Solvent. Pending Issues: * NPCs in Murann Alchemy Guild are not teaching Alchemy/Enchanting. (To be fixed soon) * Language-system bugs * Enchanting is allow players to apply Enchants without regard for knowledge of the Enchant. This will be corrected in a future update. November 2nd, 2019 * Second Wind is now Instant cast. October 30th, 2019 * Updated wiki articles to correctly display effects: ** Terrifying rage ** Professions ** Flare ** Death ** Languages ** Curse Song * Fixed Barbarian rage to apply extra attack and damage reduction at correct levels. October 29th, 2019 * Herbs and other small items can now stack in stacks of 25. * Corrected Dialog and actions for all Priests. ** Priests are intended to, at a minimum, offer healing services and 'raise dead' services to players. Please submit a ticket if you see otherwise. * Katanas should now equip as expected. * Numerous Alchemy database updates. Correcting several misaligned recipes. * Updated Herbalism Success Rates: ** Baseline 25% (Down from 30%) ** Per Level: 4% (Up from 2%) * Scavenging and Ore Nodes will appear more frequently. * Update CXP Rates: ** Herbalism: *** Success: 5CXP (up from 2) *** Failure: 2CXP (up from 1) ** Scavenging: *** Success: 5CXP (up from 3) *** Failure: 2CXP (up from 1) * Updated standard loot containers, offering a greater chance to obtain one more item. * Fishing: Currently available in Trademeet. ** It will take some time for us to complete the changes to other bodies of water, however please take some time, relax and enjoy some fishing at the small pond in Trademeet. ** Fishing Rods are available at the Starter Merchant and General Merchant (Delver's) in Trademeet. ** Find out who can catch the biggest fish! October 28th, 2019 * Corrected an issue with the !animalshape command. This should now allow Druids to select various shapes to shift into. * Corrected an issue with XP payouts related to traps. * Corrected an issue with Scavenging nodes spawning one on top of another. * Unlocked the door to OOC in Trademeet. * Corrected an issue with XP rate notifications. * Corrected an issue with Armor Racks, Bookselves and Weapon Racks not spawning weapons. * Corrected an issue where Alchemy recipes would be consumed even when a player knew the alchemy recipe already and used the item. * Corrected the !LFG command. (Can now be !LFG or !lfg) * New Command: !cxpcheck ** This command will list Profession/Crafting Level, Experience, and Max Experience (for your level). * Customized (TDN-Specific) Animal Companions are now functioning. * Murann Alchemist should now teach Alchemy. * Trademeet Herbalist will now sell Herbs again. (And Herbalist Daggers). Outstanding Profession Issues (Expected to be resolved by End of Day Wednesday): * Fishing is non-functioning. * Reports of Alchemy recipes not functioning. * Enchanters not providing correct Enchants October 27th, 2019 (Part 2) * Disenchanting a Magical Item should now provide materials. * Reforging will now be taught in both Trademeet and Murann. * Murann Enchanter will now teach the profession. * Corrected an issue with Evasion applying to PCs. * Corrected some Faction issues. * Scaled down some Ore Deposits for easier access. * Verified Mining pick is sold at Trademeet Ironworks * The following Priests should now offer Healing services: ** Temple of Umberlee (Murann) ** Temple of Valkur (Murann) ** Temple of Selune (Murann) ** Temple of Waukeen (Trademeet) ** Temple of Valkur (Vergerborg Haven) * Added a new command "!xpnotify" ** Using this will trigger additional XP notifications when creatures are killed. This is off by default. ** Corrected the math calculation for the notification. * Corrected an issue with RPXP not applying to characters at level 4. * Corrected a recurring issue with Trauma and Healing Kits along with ensuring they are sold at the Starter Merchant as well as the Herbalist in Trademeet. * Numerous area corrections/adjustments/tweaks. * Corrected Loot Quantity Calculations October 27th, 2019 * Corrected entry-dialog which will disable access to the world if your character is a restricted character and not approved yet. * Ore Pick now required to harvest Ore Nodes. * Level Cap Increased to 6. * Profession Trainers should now notify you to confirm learning a profession. * Resting will now consume food. * The !r command was incorrectly using "pickpocket" instead of Sleight of Hand. Corrected to the following: ** "!r soh" or "!r sleight of hand" * Scavenge Nodes, Ore Nodes and Herbalism Nodes should now produce their appropriate items for players upon successful harvest. * Healing Kit, Healing Kit +1, Healing Kit +3 and Trauma Kit have been updated and should be functional. * Weaponsmith in Trademeet has been slapped and will now sell weapons. * Removed some redundant text notifies. * Sigismund in Trademeet had some dialog corrected. * Alarick in Murann Harbor now has a functioning store. * Feather Skin removed from Herbalism possibilities. * Loot System corrected. ** Players, when in groups, should expect a minimum of 3 items to appear while looting. ** Solo players will see a range of 1-3 items. October 24th, 2019 * Animal Companions have been completely overhauled. October 21st, 2019: * Druid ** New ability: Animal Shape * Fighter ** New abilities added: Bravery, Rally, Charge and Second Wind. ** Costly Defense Replaced with Vengeance and upgraded. * Spell changes ** Protection Alignment / Circle against Alignment / Aura against Alignment. October 20th, 2019: * Sorcerer Changes ** Cantrips now have 20 casts per day at level 2 (down from 100). ** Number of casts of level 1 spells per day is now as follows: *** Level 1: 4 (no change) *** Level 2: 6 (down from 9) *** Level 3: 7 (down from 10) *** Level 4 and Beyond: 9 (down from 11) *Paladin Changes **Kit Reduced (Final Stand Removed) *Bard Changes **''Bonus Feat delayed 2 levels.'' Ability Spell Modifications: * All stat boost spells (STR, DEX, CON, WIS, INT, CHA) now give a blanket +4 to the stat instead of 1d4+1. ** Spell Duration decreased to 5min + 1min/caster level. ** Empowered grants +6 to the stat. ** Maximized grants +7 to the stat. AC Spell Modifications: * The following spells now have a Duration of: 5 Minutes + 1 Minute/Caster Level: ** Mage Armour - Sorc, Wiz, Bard ** Barkskin - Druid, Ranger. Additionally the AC amount was changed. *** Level 1: +1 *** Level 6: +2 *** Level 10: +3 *** Level 14: +4 ** Magic Vestment - Cleric ** Shield of Faith - Paladin, Cleric